A panorama image capture function provided from a smartphone or digital camera of the related art may generate one panorama image (still image) using images obtained through panorama image capture.
However, if an object moves during panorama image capture, a conventional panorama image may be incorrectly matched or one object may be represented as a plurality of objects, thus hindering the quality of images or user experience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.